The Little Mermaid
by SweetAyu
Summary: Once upon a time there was mermaid who felt like something was missing in her life, but she didn't know what it was. One starlight night, she swam up to the surface and met a prince, he told her about his world and it resonated like a dream to the mermaid...to be or not to be. That is the question the little mermaid asked herself. My version of the little mermaid. SesshRin


**Author's note:** I wrote this story back in November 2013 to submit as a contest entry for the fairytale contest in deviant art. I decided to upload the story here too. This story contains an extra ending called "happy version" at the end. I hope you like this little mermaid tale. Thank you.

No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own Inuyasha characters or the story of The Little Mermaid from Hans Christian Andersan.

* * *

Rin swam up to the surface and took in the beauty of the night sky. She allowed the waves to lead her towards the seashore. "I wonder if I'll see my prince, tonight."

She whispered her desires as her attention was captivated by the silhouette walking down the stairs. The concrete stairs eventually connected to the sand that was a part of the beach.

Jaken stopped on the last step of the stairway grimacing at the sand. "Your highness, are you here? Prince Sesshomaru, your father has summoned you to appear before him. Where are you?!"

The short butler surveyed the beach area looking for a trace of the prince. He worried for a brief moment that the prince had gone inside the water for a quick swim, but he knew it was impossible. Sesshomaru was brought up to have the most proper manners and the prince would never be caught swimming in the ocean like some poor fisherman peasant.

A seashell connected with Jaken's shoulder catching his attention. Sesshomaru had appeared in the butler's line of vision. The prince was barefooted and had the cuff of his pants rolled up.

"I'll be right there." His deep, yet soft voice spoke up.

Jaken could only nod, as he watched the prince walk up to him after giving one last glance to the seashore.

Rin could only watch in earnest as the prince and butler left the seashore and returned back to the castle grounds that stood atop a hill. _He is so beautiful. If only I could introduce myself to him… but I can't. _Rin thought, before staring at her orange fin tale.

Her mermaid tail had starfish adorning it, while her long dark brown hair was decorated with seashells. She knew what separated her from belonging in the prince's world was her being a mermaid.

She submerged into the water and swam back to her home. Today, her day had been plentiful as she got to swim with the dolphin pods and even helped a catfish find his group of friends. The catfish had been grateful for the help and in return for helping him, he rewarded the mermaid by teaching her a song.

The song had been beautiful and Rin was happy to learn something new. She swam past the coral and headed towards a hole that was hidden behind a field of seaweed. Inside the hole led a short tunnel that opened up in a spacious area inside the cave.

Her home was decorated with trinkets she collected and found during her search for human objects. She had a variety of objects and every night when she returned back home, she added a new item into her collection.

She lived alone in the cave and sometimes wished she could have a companion to share her stories and her precious collection of treasures. When she was young, she had lost her family from pollution. The environment she had lived with her parent and siblings had been the utopia of purity, but one day black clouds attacked the ocean. On one of her adventures she had learned from sailors that an oil spill had killed a good amount of sea critters in the ocean and that the oil chaos would be difficult to become uncontaminated.

Since then, she had been on her own. Occasionally, she would meet mermaids and mermen who invited her to stay with them, but she never stayed for too long before leaving. Living alone was not bad at all. She liked the independency and freedom she had to wander the ocean.

Rin floated in the water as she thought back to her prince. He was the most beautiful person, she had ever seen. She had first met him when she had boarded a ship to investigate the sailors that were aboard a grand ship. Sesshomaru had been aboard the ship that celebrated his birthday.

On that evening, she had spent it watching him from her hiding spot. She had even risked revealing her identity when the festivities had gone downhill when a lightning bolt struck the boat causing a fire to start on the ship.

_The prince was using a wood of plank to stay afloat the water. A wave current threw the young man off its wood plank and his body began to submerge deep into the water. _

_Rin dived underwater and swam up to him. She wrapped an arm around him, his shoulder pressed lightly against her chest. His face pressed against her neck. She came up to the surface allowing Sesshomaru to catch his breath again. She felt his heartbeat thumping firmly and his breathing regulate. _

_Rin spent the next two days and nights swimming to the closest shore available. The young man would regain consciousness throughout the long travel, but slowly would slumber back into his deep sleep. When Rin finally reached the shore, she placed Sesshomaru down on the warm sand. _

_She pressed her ear against his chest hearing his heart beat. She wondered if the prince would be alright. She worried that if she left him alone, something bad would happen to him._

_With that in mind, Rin decided to spend the night with him. She pressed her upper half body on top of some cove rocks and watched over Sesshomaru from her hidden location. When morning came, the young man stirred in his sleep, before he finally sat up and looked at his surroundings._

_His amber eyes were mystified._

_A cold chill ran over his body and he noticed that his clothes were half dry. He then seemed to recall the breasts of a beautiful woman and her oval shaped eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful light brown color and she had dark brown hair. _

_It hurt to breathe deeply, but he knew it was probably because of his fall from the ship's explosion. _

_Rin left the seashore once Sesshomaru was found by some local citizens who aided him and took him in to get his health attended._

The morning sunlight rays touched the calm ocean waters. The warm light woke up Rin from her sleep and she smiled lazily. "Morning,"

The little mermaid uncurled from her bed and swam up to her shelve made of marble. She picked up her brush and swept her hair to the side. She decided to decorate her hair with beads of pearl. She also decided to wear her new acquired trinket. It was a gold bracelet with charms attached to it.

She hummed to herself as she left her home with a satchel over her shoulder. The bag was made of seaweed from the ocean ground level and net that she acquired from fishermen, who sometimes littered the ocean.

After breakfast, she went to scavenger a sunken pirate ship. She collected very few new items, before leaving the ship's deck. She allowed herself to sway with the current until she encountered on the surface a sinking ship. She deducted that the ship had been attacked by mermaid sirens. Everyone in the sea knew the tale of the pirates was true. Mermaids would use their hypnotic voice to trick pirates and drag them underneath water. The ships would then be destroyed to leave no trace of evidence of the siren's heinous crime.

Rin decided to swim North West and headed towards the hill where a castle sat on top. She knew one day the prince would be the ruler of those lands and make decisions for his nation. It was still daylight so she decided to be careful when approaching the shore. She decided to hide underneath the border walk allowing shadows to cast upon her face.

"Have you finished working on the report involving the incident of the cargo ship?" Sesshomaru asked Jaken. The prince and the butler were both walking down the border walk. Sesshomaru observed the calm water waves with contemplation. He had heard that a thunderstorm had delayed the K-T cargo ship to arrive on docks yesterday night. It was his duty as prince to make sure that the people aboard ship were safe and that the supplies were delivered following his newly established schedule.

"Your highness, I finished the report just this morning. Here it is." Jaken answered, before he took out a paper with the royal symbol from his coat pocket. He did not know why the prince decided to come outside to talk about business matters with him, but decided to hold his mouth from speaking against his highness. He knew where his place in the kingdom belonged.

"Good, you may proceed to read it out loud." Sesshomaru replied back, curtly. Jaken nodded and did as he was told. He read the report in a loud voice, before he was interrupted halfway into his report with Shippo's frantic cries.

"I have come to deliver urgent news. Local reports have heard of the cargo's ship delay and the town's people have become frantic worrying about their financial stands in keeping their shops open. What do we do?" Shippo reported as he kneeled in front of the prince.

"Prepare an emergency conference with the press," Sesshomaru answered. He thought he had seen movement beneath the wooden board walk, but he dismissed it for the ocean current waves.

"Yes, your highness!" Shippo replied before he ran back the path he had come from.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru ordered as he returned back to the castle with his butler leading the way.

"Whew," Rin released a sigh. She had become worried that they would discover her. She swam back to the deeper level ocean, before submerging in the water. She returned back into the direction she had seen the fallen pirate ship determined to find clues about the lost cargo ship.

Rin found the ship, but realized that the nation had already delivered their rescue team. The ship was left desolate. She was relieved to know that the people were safe. Evening had arrived and Rin decided to return back to shore, before she headed back home.

She wanted to assure herself that the nation had managed to keep everything in control. This time around she decided to use her usual hiding spot in the rocks. She came out into the surface and took her first breath of fresh air.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru stated in a hostility tone. Rin spun around to face the source of voice and was shocked to find the prince sitting on top of the rocks. He was staring down at her with a strange look. He found it hard to believe that some girl was swimming late at night. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that she didn't look like a normal person.

The girl looked absolutely ethereal. She had pearls on her hair and long hair that covered bare breasts. Her oval shape face was accompanied by a long orange fin that could only belong to… a mermaid.

After her initial shock, Rin did the only thing she could. She swam away and returned to the ocean afraid that he would reveal her identity to his nation and people would hunt her down. She was not a siren, but she knew that people feared all mermaids because they only brought death. It wasn't like humans could tell the difference between a siren and a mermaid.

Rin spent a week away from the shore, before she ventured back her heart insisting that there was nothing to fear. After affirming her resolve, she decided that there was nothing to lose by going back. Her love for the prince was stronger than the wrath of a sea storm.

This time she was not surprised to find the prince sitting idly in the alcove rocks. He was reading a book. When he heard the splash of water, he gave his attention to the newcomer. He was surprised to find the ethereal girl, instead of Jaken. His butler often came out to check on him, afraid that the current waves would take away the nation's prince.

He hadn't expected to ever see the mermaid return. After her sudden departure in their last meeting, he had decided that the mermaid had been a figment of his imagination. Sesshomaru held his breath. He couldn't help, but sense a familiarity between them.

"My name is Rin," Rin introduced herself to the prince. She could tell that he was afraid of her, but she was determined to change that. If possible she wanted to become good friends with him.

Sesshomaru closed his book, before answering. "This is preposterous."

He stood up to leave, but her next words stilled his movement. "Wait! We both have met before. I would like to be friends, if possible. Y-you don't have to give me an answer right now. I will return tomorrow and every night after that. You are always welcome to talk to me, prince Sesshomaru."

Rin allowed the current waves to drag her back into the ocean tide. A small smile appeared on her face as she was able to witness a glance from Sesshomaru. He had turned to stare back at her, which could only mean that she had gained his curiosity. To her it was a good start towards their blossoming friendship.

Three weeks passed by and slowly Rin was able to gain Sesshomaru's attention. He seemed to still be wary in her presence, but he decided that it might not be such a strange situation to befriend with a mermaid. Perhaps, he could use her knowledge of the ocean to his advantage.

With each passing day, they got know each other a little better. Sesshomaru would share stories about his kingdom with Rin, in exchange for stories about the ocean world. At least that is what he told himself, but his resolve slowly started to change. Her kindness made his bitter cold heart thaw and melt away just like the blanket of snow that had covered his kingdom.

Today they had both chosen to meet after midnight. The clandestine moon gave the alcove rocks an optimum glow.

"Today's official duties were okay. I don't like dealing with the other princes from the other nations. I do not want to mix personal with business affairs. I do not see why they can't understand that." Sesshomaru confessed. He was still dressed in his royal business suit. Rin couldn't help but admire his handsome features. She was leaning against the rock with her head resting on her arms.

"Perhaps, they want to be your friend, Sesshomaru. I do not think the other princes have ill mannered desires against you. Didn't you once tell me that your majesty wishes to bring alliance with the other seven nations? Maybe the other princes also have that same train of thought." Rin responded back. Sesshomaru removed a white glove, before staring down at her.

"I'll reconsider, but that doesn't mean my decision has been changed." Sesshomaru said, before he reached out. Rin watched tentatively as Sesshomaru reached out to touch her face. He hadn't ever once attempted to lay a hand on her. She supposed it was because of her salty scent.

Sesshomaru caressed the little mermaid's face. He noticed that her face could also flush just like that of a normal woman's. He was pleased that he could witness her rosy blush, despite the lack of moonlight. The clouds floating in the sky hid the almost full moon.

"Sesshomaru, can you tell me more about festivals? They sound like so much fun." Rin requested.

"Don't tell me you would like to go?" Sesshomaru asked with piqued interest. Can mermaids walk on land? He had heard of a tale, but it was centuries old that he found it hard to believe.

"Yes, it would be nice to dance in the square plaza with you, eat delicious food, and go carriage riding with you." Rin said with a dreamily stare.

The corner of his mouth almost lifted into a smile, but he stopped himself when he remembered someone. He felt a pang of guilt, but dismissed it. "That would be nice."

"Prince Sesshomaru, it is late. Perhaps you should return before your butler finds us." Rin said noticing how late it had gotten. When she was with him, she forgot the flow of time wanting to keep him with her forever. As much as she loved being in his company and having so many questions to ask, she knew he had to leave.

He was already risking enough by sneaking secretly in the middle of the night to be with her. Sesshomaru pulled his hand away from her face and replaced it with a kiss from his lips.

It was a simple kiss, but it was cherished deeply in her heart.

"Goodnight, let's meet tomorrow." Sesshomaru whispered, before pulling away. Rin stared at the prince with a flustered expression, before nodding. "Okay,"

They both went their separate ways, Rin giving one last glance at the moon. She was positively thrilled about tomorrow. She decided that tomorrow would be the day that she declared her love for him.

OOOO

The sunray lights made the water sparkle as Rin stood up from the water. The ocean current played around her legs. Once every month ocean folk could come up to shore and trade their fin for human legs. The only condition was that they had to return to water before midnight.

Mermaids or mermen hardly ever treaded out of the water for fear of angering the world balance between the ocean folk and the human folk.

She smiled brightly and walked across the sand shore. She loved the feeling of the warm sand on her feet. Rin wondered if she should visit Sesshomaru at the castle, but decided it was best if she found some clothes first.

After causing a commotion with her nakedness, Rin was supplied a simple white dress from a generous family. Rin had noticed that the family of four lived in a very poverty rundown house. She hadn't heard from Sesshomaru that the nation was going through economic problems.

"Please take this in return for your kindness." Rin said after exiting the house.

The young woman named Kaede shook her head. "There is no need. I am just thankful I found you. Not everyone takes kindness to others."

"Please accept it," Rin pleaded with a small smile. In her hand was a string of authentic oyster pearls. She reached out and took Kaede's hand before dropping the pearls in Kaede's possession. Rin waved goodbye, before leaving.

Kaede watched the peculiar girl, before smiling and calling out to Rin. "Good luck!"

Rin couldn't wait to meet with Sesshomaru. She left the beach and headed up the hill. The entrance to the castle was guarded heavily making the little mermaid feel intimidated as she approached the tall gate.

"State you business," an official guard stated.

"Umm, my name's Rin and I would like to have an audition with prince Sesshomaru." Rin requested feeling nervous.

"Audition from you? You do not look like an important official. Thus your request has been declined." The official guard gave his response after consulting with other fellow members of the guard court.

Rin bowed her head down, before returning back to the beach. She sat near the seashore feeling desolate. "I suppose it was a foolish idea of me to try going inside the castle the correct form. I should have just swam up to shore on the royal's private property and trespassed. No, no I would never do that as a human being."

Although, she was a temporary human she didn't know how to have fun. She had been hoping to have Sesshomaru take her sightseeing around the town. Also, she felt like the sun was scorching her sensitive skin. Rin decided to take protection by opening the umbrella Kaede had offered her and began her long walk.

Once nightfall came, Rin had successfully walked across the whole island reaching the area where the alcove rocks stood. Her feet were bleeding, but she knew it was only natural after spending the whole day on land without foot protection.

She had to admit that even thought she tired herself out, she had found this day to be quite an adventure. Rin dropped her umbrella on the sand when she spotted Sesshomaru walking down the familiar staircase.

The stars glittered in the blue-green sky above the water's surface. Rin walked up to Sesshomaru forgetting about her aching feet. When she came into Sesshomaru's view, she noticed he looked surprised to find her standing there on two legs. She smiled hoping he would smile back, but instead she noticed his slight distress. _'Something must have happened back at the castle. Perhaps, I should ask him? Maybe not,' _She thought watching Sesshomaru walk past her.

Sesshomaru noticed bloody footprints on the sand. His worries disappeared instantly as he turned to stare back at Rin's back. He walked over and placed a hand on her waist and the other behind her knees, before he lifted her. "You're hurt. Let me take you to shore."

Rin had released a small squeak when Sesshomaru had lifted her, but didn't protest as he carried her princess style to the beach shore. He settled her down along the water's edge. Rin instantly felt her legs sink into the sand.

"Sesshomaru, won't you join me?" She asked politely.

Sesshomaru looked in her direction with a small smile reflected with the look in his amber eyes. "I don't think so. Just watching you is plenty enough for me."

They both walked along the beach enjoying each other's company holding hands as neither of them spoke for a time. The evening breeze playing with strands of their hair.

Sesshomaru stole a quick glance at Rin. He wondered why he felt that he could confess all his confused feelings to her. Just watching her innocent smile, Sesshomaru knew he couldn't tell her about today's conference. He knew they did not belong together from the very beginning of their first meeting.

Rin decided to break the silence between them. She knew she had to return underwater, soon. This moment would either grant her heart's desire or break it.

"Sesshomaru, I want to confess something." Rin turned to stare abruptly at Sesshomaru. "I love you. And you?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent, making Rin feel uncomfortable. "Say... do you love me?"

"There's no way I could love someone like you, could I?" Sesshomaru said, without thinking. Slyness had gotten the better part of him. He was engaged to a princess and he couldn't afford to love a mermaid. It was impossible.

Rin didn't say anything and he feared that she would start crying, but she didn't. "Say Rin…?"

"I do. I do love you very much." Rin replied truthfully.

"Yes…was there anything else?" Sesshomaru asked, indifferently.

"No, that was all. Goodnight, see you tomorrow." Rin said before wading further into the water, her hand slipping out of his hand. The water eventually reached her chest. She closed her eyes ignoring the pain in her heart. _'That's right… I'm sorry Sesshomaru for forcing my feelings on you. I should have known, but I couldn't help and allow myself to get close to you.'_

A tear slipped down her cheek.

Sesshomaru released his clenched fist and reached out in her direction. He watched as her body was submerging into the water, starting to disappear from his sight. _'Rin is too noble. She easily accepts it? Why didn't she scold me?' _

He couldn't help but feel stupid for his stubbornness in denying his real feelings. He should have said it or told her the truth of his circumstance with his engagement to the foreign princess. Why didn't he say it?

"R-Rin…"

'_I like you. I love you. Why didn't I say it?' _

His amber eyes watched as Rin disappeared into the ocean. He then watched as a huge wave of sea foam traveled back to the shore and brushed against the water's edge.

'_I didn't let her hear my words, not one single time, even though she loves me this much.'_ Sesshomaru wished he had said it, but now there was nothing that could change it…

"I love you,"

…Because the prince allowed the little mermaid's heart to break.

Happy version:

A tear slipped down her cheek.

Sesshomaru released his clenched fist and reached out in her direction. He watched as her body was submerging into the water, starting to disappear from his sight. _'Rin is too noble. She easily accepts it? Why didn't she scold me?' _

He couldn't help but feel stupid for his stubbornness in denying his real feelings. He should have said it or told her the truth of his circumstance with his engagement to the foreign princess. Why didn't he say it? He didn't wish to break the little mermaid's heart.

"Wait...Rin!" Sesshomaru called out. He walked into the water not caring for his clothes. He reached where she stood still looking down at the water. He moved to be in front of her.

"I like everything about you, even if I am engaged to another woman… I love you." Sesshomaru whispered near her ear. Rin lifted her head slightly.

Sesshomaru had his eyes closed, but even then he could imagine her smile. He would feel that his forgotten heart was not completely abandoned. He didn't expect to be forgiven nor did he intend to apologize for making her sad. Instead, he would say these words.

"Please consider being with me. This time I will cherish you." Sesshomaru said, before his arms enveloped her and held her close to him. His eyelashes were moist with the trace of his tears.

'_Aah, my heart doesn't feel lonely anymore. Perhaps, I did not force my feelings on him after all. There is no need to be forgiven. Thank you,'_

Rin's arms lifted and wrapped around his back and squeezed gently to reassure him that everything would be okay. She was grateful to have found him and be able to feel him so close to her. Together, they would both reach their own happily ever after.

OOOO


End file.
